Rin and Sesshomaru: Afterstory
by TeamHanyou
Summary: Rin is now 19. So obviously, its after Naraku is dead n stuff. Rin's living with Kagome and InuYasha, and lives happily in the village. Until Sesshomaru returns after "abandoning" her in the village when he said she could choose at the age of 16. But what she doesnt know is it was for her own protection. Its a cute little fluff guys! If you want a Sequel, message me asking?


_My first fan fic. EVER. So be nice. I got lazy at the end of it. This takes place after naraku is dead. And Sesshomaru left Rin in the village until she was 19 years old, for her own protection. But she never saw it that way. Enjoy.. Its a fluff._

Rin and Sesshomaru Afterstory -

Hi there! Im Rin. Im now 19 Years old. Its my birthday today by the way. Im pretty normal, apart from the fact that i live with a pregnant miko called Kagome from 200 years in the present who's scarier than a demon when she's angry and her half demon husband, Inuyasha, who has super cute dog ears and an attitude, oh and their son who's SUPER cute! Im not even joking he's so sweet! He's got his dads strength but his moms attitude. Sweet kid. Then theres my village. Not a normal village, but a great one! Its always safe because InuYasha and the neighbours all pull together and help slay the demons who terrorise our village. Either that, or try and convince them to choose the better path and join our village! In our village humans, demons and half demons live together in peace. There are lots of Demons, Humans and half demons who make famillies with each other of their own. Its a pretty awesome place to live. Oh yeah, i gotta introduce our neighbours! Well first, theirs Sango, she's the coolest demon slayer you'll ever meet! She's got awesome skills, and she, like kagome is like a sister to me! She's tough so dont mess with her! But she's super sweet and friendly so its ok to approach her. If your a woman, thats probably the best idea so she can protect you from her husband and twins. Ah, which leads us to Miroku. He appears to be a monk, but dont be fooled. I mean he is a monk, but shouldnt be. He's a letch. Like a serious perve! He'll grab anything! But he, like inuyasha are like brothers to me and are pretty over protective of me sometimes. Especially now im ready to "mate" or in human terms, marry. Which i dont intend on doing since i've not got feelings for any of the idiots in my village. I mean seriously! Since when is a wolf whistling boy romantic?! Ugh. Damn letches their worse than miroku. Oh yeah, that reminds me, the twins. They are little demons. Never leave your guard down! They will get you! Little tricksters. Are their girls! I thought the boys were suposed to be the evil ones! And that leads me to their little boy! Their youngest child, he is an angel! Always helping, always wanting hugs, always giving hugs. He's a doll! Oh! Speak of the angel!

"Aunty Rin! Aunty Rin!" shouted Kaleb as he ran towards me with his arms spread wide and a grin ear to ear on his sweet little face.  
"Hey Kaleb! What brings you here, i thought you were training with uncle InuYasha and your dad?" i asked whilst picking the giggling little bundle up in my arms, i gave him a little hug!  
"I was! But i got bored and uncle InuYasha got mad 'cause my sisters kept yanking on his ears, and he couldnt 'em, they're pretty fast" he explained whilst returning my hug.  
"Well, lets go see what they're all doing then" I said whilst walking out of the hut only to hear some farmilliar yelling going.  
"INUYASHA QUIT IT! THEIR ONLY HAVIN' SOME FUN! GEEZ!" yelled a pissed off kagome.  
"MY EARS ARENT MENT FOR YANKIN'! I DONT LIKE IT WHEN YOU DO IT, SO WHY SHOULD THEY GET TO?!" A red with anger InuYasha said whilst holding the two giggling twin girls at his sides, one in each arm. Well right until they pulled his bangs making him drop them, causing them to fall and run away laughing their devilish little heads off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MONSTERS!" Yelled InuYasha getting ready to run after them until..  
"SIT BOY!" Yelled a fuming Kagome rubbing her huge stomach whilst giving InuYasha a death glare.  
Sango started laughing as her girls ran to her for protection, also giggling. She hugged her daughters, and Kumi (the youngest by 5 minutes) lyed on her mothers lap, ready for a nap, whilst Sumi (the oldest, obviously) started playing with her mothers hair. Kagome looked at them, smiling, then looked down at her bump, trying to figure out if she had a girl in there. Inuyasha quickly recovered and went to go find miroku, but then his eyes darted to me.  
I gulped.  
"Hey Rin! Come train with me! I'll beat ya this time!" He yelled to me, eveyones heads turned to me and Kaleb, i gently put a kaleb to the ground as he ran towards his favourite patch of flowers and started picking. Sweet kid.  
I smiled towards inuyasha wickedly and said  
"Yeah right inuyasha! I've beat you so many times i've lost count!"  
"Oh yeah? Well come and prove it!" Inuyasha took off his sword and got in battle stance.  
"Its on!" i said whilst taking off my kimono to reveal my battle clothing.  
"Come get it!" Yelled inuyasha.  
I ran towards him and jumped up onto a tree, where he lost track of me, and jumped on top of him, i tried to choke him (playfully of course) but he countered my attack by fliping me and throwing me on the ground spinning. I coughed for like 2 minutes, but recovered. I ran towards him again, this time pulling out my knife that Inuyasha had gotten me for my 14th birthday, when he began training me, and attacked him with it, we were wrestling for a couple of minutes when Miroku interupted us by saying  
"InuYasha, come on now, you know she'll beat you in the end. Anyway, we need to tell Rin something"  
I immediatly tripped inuyasha, and threw him on the floor besides me whilst i looked at all the worried faces looking down then at me, then down again.  
"What is it? You all look worried?" I asked catiously  
Sango was the first to speak up  
"We've got a surprise visit for you, and we, erm.. Dont know how you'll feel about it"  
I looked over at Kagome confused  
"Kagome?" i asked  
"Se_" she tried to say but was interupted by a strangely familliar cold stone voice  
"Rin" The voice said  
I spun around to see the very person i never wanted to see standing there. But he was. Lord Sesshomaru. The man who revived me from death twice when i was little. He was my saviour. My bestfriend. My everything. He was still as beautiful as ever. Long silver hair which is silky to the touch. Or i imagined. I always wanted to touch it! I never did of course, at the risk of having my hand bitten off. He still stood tall. With the same golden orbs you could easily get lost in. He took a step towards me.  
"How you've grown so" He said coldy but with softness in his eyes only i could ever read.  
"Why wont you talk to me Rin?" He asked  
He reached out a hand to touch my cheek, but he couldnt touch it fast enough until i bolted off to the one safe place i knew. He'd find me of course. But it gives me like 5 minutes to burst into tears in peace.  
When i got there i just leaned against my tree. I loved that tree. It was blooming with cherry blossums. Their my favourite.  
I felt a gust of wind and started to shiver. Until i felt his presence behind me. I always could.  
"Why did you run from this Sesshomaru Rin?" he asked, still coldness in his voice.  
"Why did you abandon this Rin Sesshomaru?" I asked with lots of anger in my voice. Too much than intended. Still not looking at him. That is until i felt a soft thumb nudge my chin up so i was staring into the eyes that could melt me like ice.  
"This Sesshomaru, never intended to hurt you Rin. I wanted to protect you from my life. The people in my kingdom are mostly demons. What if i took my eye off you for one second then you were gone? I wouldnt be able to bring you back a third time" he explained  
I suddenly begun to realise. He'd always been over protective of me. Even as a child. I did something really drastic. I threw myself into him. Wrapping my arms around his waist and letting silent tears fall, dampening his kimono a little bit. I was going to pull away after 5 seconds realising what i'd done, then i felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and head pulling me closer. I gasped. Then i felt a rumble like feeling coming from his chest and out of his mouth. I blinked.  
"Are you chuckling?" i asked in amazement! He never chuckles! EVER!

"Yes" he simply replied.  
"You never chuckle" I said in a matter of fact tone with a hint of disbelieve in it.  
"Im not made of stone Rin" He replied  
"Im sorry Lord Sesshomaru! I didnt mean anything by it! I promise!" I stuttered pulling back to bow to him, he sat down and pulled me into his lap by my waist, i squealed, since im extremely ticklish there. He looked down at me amused, but confused.  
"Im ticklish there" I explained.  
He grined a wide wiked grin, like he always did when he was going to play a trick on me as a child. We had such fun then.  
The grin widened even more. I knew exactly what he was thinking. I started to panic.  
"No Lord Sesshomaru! Dont even thin_" I was interupted as i was pinned to the grass with a large and handsome Sesshomaru tickling away at my sides, grinning wickedly.  
I burst out in laughter, trying to wiggle away from him, but he held me in my place with no effort. Damn him.  
"Seshhomaru! Stop! Please! I cant... take.. it!" I managed to choke out inbetween bursts of hysterical laughter.  
"Serves you right for running from me" he said coldly but a hint of amusement in his voice which surprised me more!

"Im! sorry!" I managed to get out

"Not good enough" he said

"What.. Is?!" I yelled still laughing.  
"Kiss me Rin" He said  
I widened my eyes, but quickly shut them again from the laughing. Damn him! He's still not stopping.  
"If.. I. do!" I started, laughing some more...  
"I will stop tickling you" He answered, reading my mind. He shifted himself so i had the oppurtunity to get up quickly and lock him into a kiss. He stopped tickling me and gently held me by the waist, and returned the kiss. I realised something there and then. Im in love with this Demon Lord. Oh no. How am i going to explain this to the others, and more importantly, InuYasha and Miroku! Gulp.


End file.
